Alternative
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Clary gets expelled from school now she has to go to an Alternative school. It's not what she expected at all. She finds more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It seems like I'm writing a lot of these stories lately but the ideas seem to keep coming anyway you know what to do R&R and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chapter One

Clary waited against the wall her heart hammering in her chest. Her mind replayed the events that led to her being expelled and forced to attend this school. She remembered coming into a drug deal and trying to convince the students that drugs were bad. In her minds eye she saw herself yank the small baggie away from the dark haired student. She remembered feeling the principals hand on her shoulder and his disappointed look.

The lady handed Clary her bag back smiling and giving Clary the all clear to move past her into the rest of the school. She was met by a heavier lady who smiled at her and motioned for her to follow. Clary took a deep breath and fell into step with the lady.

"You must be nervous, seeing as this is your first day in an alternative school." Clary nodded her head then brushed her red curls away from her face.

"I'm sure you will do great." The lady continued with a smile before coming to a stop in front of a door.

She went inside and Clary followed behind her reluctantly.

"Mrs. Smith this is Clarissa Fray, she will be in you homeroom." Mrs. Smith got up from her desk and came over beside Clary and shook her hand.

Clary tried her best to offer a smile. Mrs. Smith was a skinny lady with dark brown hair. She gave Clary a warm smile and led her over to a table that seats two people. Clary took a seat and the teacher left her side. She took a deep breath and looked around the classroom.

She saw a beautiful girl, she was tall and skinny she had long dark hair. She would be in the popular crowd if this was a regular school. The girl was playing on her cell phone unconcerned with her surroundings.

Next she saw a boy with dark hair he was asleep with his head on his desk. What caught her attention next was the tall skinny asian boy with dark spiked hair and glitter in the spikes. He was leaning against the wall watching the boy sleep.

She looked towards the front of the classroom. She saw a boy with golden hair. The sight of him nearly took her breath away. She noticed his eyes were gold. His tight shirt left little to the imagination she could see his muscles through the shirt. He was moving through the desks walking aimlessly. A tap on her shoulder tore her gaze away from the beautiful golden boy. She looked up to see a tan girl with dark hair.

"My names Maia." The girl said sliding into the seat next to her.

"Clary." She responded quietly. Maia nodded and started pointing out the people in the classroom gibing names to the bodies. Isabelle was the girl on the phone. Alec is her brother the one sleeping. Magnus is the Sparkly kid and Jace was the golden boy. The door to the classroom flew open and bounced off of the wall causing Clary to jump. Maia laughed as a tall muscular boy with black hair came racing into the classroom.

"Thats Sebastian, This is going to be good." Maia whispered leaning over to Clary.

The dark haired boy charged across the room and plowed into Jace throwing him off course and sending him plowing into the tables on the other side of the classroom. Jace narrowed his eyes and jumped on top of the table and launched himself at Sebastian. They both crashed to the ground and began to punch each other.

Two men ran into the classroom and pulled the boys apart they took Sebastian out of the classroom.

"This isn't his homeroom." Maia said shrugging with disappointment.

Another boy entered the classroom and looked at the desk that was crooked and rolled his eyes before taking a seat near the front of the classroom.

"Thats Jordan." Maia said getting up and moving to his table. He smiled up at her and she sat down next to him. Clary took out her Phone.

Clary: Simon I'm Scared!

Simon: Why?

Clary: I just watched two boys try to kill each other.

Simon: WOW

Clary: AND all that happened was one of them was taken out of the classroom!

Simon: O.O Really?!

Clary: Yes! GTG!

Clary looked up and noticed that some of the students were leaving the classroom and new ones were coming in. Maia came over and sat down next to Clary again.

"First hour is starting that's why people are moving." Mrs. Smith walked over and placed a paper in front of Clary. Clary looked down and scanned her eyes over the paper.

Smith

Break

Smith

Dent

Jenkins

Lunch

Break

Jenkins

Dent

Break

The paper disappeared and she looked over to find Maia scanning it.

"OHH!" we have the same schedule Maia told her.

"Hi Jace, Hi Jonathan." Clary heard giggling. Clary looked up to see a group of girls crowded around Jace and another boy with white hair and black eyes.

"The fan girls, Aline, Kay, and Seelie." Maia explained rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Smith clapped her hands and the girls moved to find seats. Clary smiled with relief when Mrs. Smith jumped right into the English lesson instead of making her introduce herself.

The class seemed to pass by quickly then Clary realized that all of the classes would be shorter than normal because the alternative school has a shorter day. A buzzer went off and the students got up and left the classroom.

"This is break we all go outside." Maia explained again.

Clary got up and followed her into the hallway streaming with students rushing towards the main door. When she got outside she noticed the barbed wire fence reminding her again that this is where students are sent when they get kicked out of school.

She sat against the brick wall and watched the other students. Isabelle was glued to her phone. Magnus leaned against the wall filing his fingernails. The boys played a game of football while the fangirls as Maia called them stood to the side cheering.

Clary looked up in a panic as the ball came flying towards her. Too late to move out of the way she decided to brace herself for impact. It never came. She looked up confused and found the ball an inch from her face the hands of the golden boy. He smirked down at her.

"Just saved your life." He whispered giving her a wink before turning and running back to his game.

Break ended and the classes flew by quickly, the breaks went by even quicker. Clary quickly got used to the pattern of breaks and classes. All of the work was pretty easy and none of the teachers assigned any homework. All of the teachers were laid back and nice, they seemed to be amused at some of the students antics. One of the teachers even joked back and forth with Jace when he declared that class was over early.

The last break of the day she found out was really more like a P.E type of thing. The whole school which was pretty small, only three small classes went out. She liked that they didn't even have to get changed into school issued clothes to play. It was just fun and games.

The teachers quickly set up the bases for kickball and divided the students into two teams. Mrs. Dent even cheated as a joke she liked to move the base that she stood by. Clary watched from the field in amusement as Jonathan tried to climb the fence. The teachers even had a good laugh at that. Clary went home with a smile.

Clary: SIMON! COME OVER! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!

Simon: I cant. I'm grounded.

Clary: Why..?

Simon: I got expelled from school today.

Clary: What... why?!

Simon: Smoking.. Cigarettes taste terrible, I wanted to go to school with you.

Clary: Awe.. Shame on you for smoking but still AWE


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to try to update each one of my stories with at least one chapter this weekend. I hope you enjoy. R&R its like my substitute coffee since I don't drink it.. Love the smell hate the taste lols. Not hating on alternative schools I went to one for my senior year it was different of course. Less breaks and fights still meant a lot of trouble. I wouldn't have graduated if it wasn't for Alternative schools.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. except the plot.

Chapter Two

"Are you ready?" Clary asked Simon as she hopped down the stairs of her house to meet Simon.

"As ready as I'll ever be, the extra sleep was nice though." Simon grumbled as they started walking.

"PLUS no homework the teachers give us time to do it in class." Clary pointed out.

"Probably because they don't expect anyone in an ALTERNITIVE school to actually turn it in." Simon pointed out.

"Their not bad kids Si." Clary said with a frown thinking about her day yesterday. No one picked on her everyone was pretty well laid back.

"At least we get out early." Simon said noticing Clary's frown. She looked different today.

Clary was wearing blue skinny jeans, a gray top and flat gray ankle high boots. Simon was dressed in simple jeans and a gamer shirt.

"What's with the new outfit Fray?" Simon asked

"Just had extra time since school starts later." Clary answered trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks.

Simon stared up at the barbed wire fence and rolled his eyes. _Not bad kids huh Fray.. _Simon thought to himself. The school was a gray brick building with gray double doors. Clary opened the door and walked in. Simon took a deep breath before following his best friend into uncharted territory.

Simon walked into the school and stopped behind Clary. He watched in shock as Clary handed her backpack over to be inspected.

"You must be Simon" An older blonde lady stated holding her hand out for his backpack. Simon reluctantly handed it over and waited for her to finish searching it.

"Ready Simon?" Clary asked putting her bag back on her shoulder.

The teacher gave Simon the all clear and he took his backpack back and followed Clary down the hallway to a door.

"This is Simon." Clary said to Mrs. Smith dragging Simon over to meet the teacher.

"Hello Simon." The teacher said looking up at him with a smile.

"Clary you look wonderful." Mrs. Smith said.

"Thank you." Clary answered smiling back at the teacher and leading the shaking Simon over to a two seat table.

"Now what?" Simon asked pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"We wait, this is just homeroom." Clary said with a shrug.

"Whose your friend?" Simon glanced up at the voice.

"Maia this is my best friend Simon, Simon this is Maia." Clary said gesturing between them.

"When's the party?" He heard Maia ask and looked around to see who she was talking to.

"It's still in the works." A girl answered with a dramatic sigh before sitting down and pulling out her phone. _She's beautiful_ Simon thought to himself.

He tore his eyes away from the black haired beauty as the classroom door opened.

"Leave me alone, Jace I'm tired" He saw a black haired boy groan at a boy with golden hair.

The dark haired boy sat at the first desk he came to and put his head down. The other boy Jace moved to the front of the room and started walking around the classroom.

"Magnus is here!" Simon heard as the door opened again and a glittering boy walked in. Simon eyes widened in shock at the sight.

The boy Magnus apparently skipped across the room and sat beside the sleeping dark haired boy. The door banged open and a boy with hair so blonde it was white walked in.

"SEBASTAIN SAID HE WAS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" The white haired boy yelled out. Simon's heart sped up hoping he wasn't talking about him, it wasn't likely but in a school like this who could tell.

"Language Jon." Mrs. Smith scolded him gently.

"He knows where to find me." Jace answered with a wicked grin. Simon relaxed his heart slowed down to regular speed.

"I hope you break his nose." Jon answered his eyes glinting with the hope of violence.

"Go to your homeroom Jonathan." Mrs. Smith said with a sigh.

"Simon here's your schedule." Mrs. Smith said holding out a piece of paper.

Simon froze hating that the attention would be drawn to him now, to his surprise no one paid him any attention. He got up and got his schedule and returned to his seat only to have Clary snatch it from him, then Maia snatched it from her. Clary and Maia also pointed out each student and gave him names to go by.

"But Mrs. Smith I just want to spend my mornings with you." Jonathan said smirking at the teacher.

"Out Jon!" Mrs. Smith laughed pointing a finger at the door.

The door opened and more students came out while others came in. Simon waited confused Clary explained it to him and he was glad that they had the same schedule.

"HA!" Jonathan declared and moved to a desk and sat down. Jace moved over and sat beside him.

Simon was grateful that the teacher didn't make him introduce himself. Simon learned that Clary was right the teacher didn't assign any homework, they did all the work in class. The class ended quickly and Simon followed the students that were heading towards the front doors.

"Are we supposed to be going outside?" Simon whispered moving closer to Clary.

"This is the first break. We get to go outside and just hang out for a while." Clary answered with a nod.

They got outside and Simon saw that the students were breaking into groups and playing games.

"Wanna play?" Simon turned his head to the voice to see Sebastian. Simon glanced at Clary and she waved him off and went and sat with Maia to watch the game.

"Sure." Simon answered happy to be included. He followed Sebastian to the far side of the field.

It was mostly just a game of catch. Someone from one team would throw the football and the other team tried to catch it and throw it back again.

"Watch this!" Sebastian called and Simon turned to look.

He noticed Jonathan turned and talking to Jace. Sebastian drew his arm back and the ball flew through the air and hit Jonathan in the back of the head. Sebastian grinned and Jonathan turned slowly.

"I'M going to break his fucking face!" Jonathan yelled stomping across the field. Jace watched in amusement.

Jonathan got Simon's team and threw himself at Sebastian in a flurry of punches and kicks. Sebastian fought back. The team joined in to help Sebastian and Simon watched in shock. A flash of gold told him that Jace joined the fight. Sebastian turned his attention to Jace and a few of Sebastian's friends joined in on the attack. The other dark haired boy Alec joined the fight and shortly after that Jordan and Magnus joined as well.

All of the teachers and a few guys with "security" written on their shirts broke up the fight and sending everyone off to class.

**CLARY'S POV**

"I wasn't invited Maia." Clary said as Maia went on about what to wear for Isabelle's party.

"Of course you are the whole school is." Maia answered quickly.

"I just started here." Clary pointed out.

"ISABELLE!" Maia yelled calling her over. Clary blushed.

"Tell Clary that she's invited to the party." Maia said when Isabelle sat down beside them.

"Of course your invited Clary, the whole school is, well minus the fangirls.. and maybe Sebastian this year." Isabelle answered.

"Bring Simon too." She added with a small smile.

"I'M going to break his fucking face!" The three girls snapped their heads up as the heard Jon yell.

They watched as he stomped his way across the field looking like he could kill Sebastian. Clary covered her hand with her mouth twisting in her spot looking for the golden boy then frowning at herself for the thought and looked for Simon. She found him standing on the edge of the fight watching the fight in shock.

"ALINE?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Isabelle yelled to the fangirls. All three of the fangirls ran over.

"My stupid cousin hit Jon with the ball when he wasn't looking." She answered in an excited tone watching the fight.

"Asshole" Isabelle declared rolling her eyes.

"ALEC!" Isabelle yelled to her brother who was talking to Magnus.

Isabelle pointed to the fight where Sebastian and his team were trying to jump Jace and Jonathan. Alec joined the fight. Jordan went next. Magnus joined the fight with a growl as soon as someone punched Alec in the face.

The fight was soon broken up by teachers and security. Clary found herself eying the golden boy looking for injuries. She didn't see any, Sebastian looked banged up though. The students were sent back to class and the day passed quickly. Simon stayed near Clary for the rest of the day. They didn't see Sebastian for the rest of the day.

"That was.. different." Simon said as school was let out.

"Want to go to a party?" Clary asked

"Uhm I wasn't invited to any party." Simon answered softly worried that Clary was going to make cool friends and leave him behind.

"No one actually gets an invite the whole school goes, besides Isabelle specifically said to bring you." Clary said pushing Simon softly.

Simon followed Clary home speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ya.. I got nothing.. besides thank you for the reviews and enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI

Chapter three

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, no more fights, no more drama. It was Friday after school and Clary was picking out her clothes for the party while Simon sat on her bed reading Manga.

"You're not grounded anymore?" Clary asked holding up another top and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Nope, I think my mom got why I did the whole smoking thing anyway." Simon answered while he flipped the page.

"Good. I would be very sad if you couldn't come to this party." Clary said fake pouting at Simon.

"Your mom is driving right?" Simon asked

"Yep." Clary answered pulling off her shirt and putting on the black top. It was a black ¾ sleeve with a glittering diamond on it stating "Attitude is Everything."

"How did you manage that?" Simon asked not looking up from the book.

"She wants me to make friends." Clary said with a shrug she slid out of the jeans and into the blue denim skirt.

"I'm your friend." Simon objected

"Whoa you changed quick." Simon added seeing his best friends new attitude.

"will you brush out my hair?" Clary asked tugging on the new black ankle flat soled boots.

"Only for you Fray." Simon answered picking up the brush and motioning for her to sit down.

"Are you wearing that?" Clary asked while Simon worked.

"Yeah?" Simon said shrugging at his gamer shirt.

"Okay." Clary answered.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"I just though you would want to impress Isabelle." Clary answered.

"What makes you say that?" Simon asked glad Clary couldn't see his blush.

"I though you like her." Clary commented.

"All done." Simon said setting the brush down.

"Thanks." Clary answered letting him avoid her question.

"Ready mom!" Clary called out as they left her room.

"Let's go." Jocelyn said with a smile.

Jocelyn sat in the drivers seat and Clary took the passenger seat while Simon slid into the back seat.

"Remember to watch your drink especially if there is any drinking." Jocelyn said.

"Mom." Clary groaned while Simon laughed.

"and if you feel funny call me." Jocelyn added.

"Okay mom." Clary said with a sigh. She turned up the radio to end her mom's lecture.

"Have fun." Jocelyn said as she pulled into the circle of the large house.

"Who is that?" Jocelyn asked pointing through the window.

Jonathan got out of his car and locked the doors before tucking the keys into his back pocket.

"That's Jon, we go to school with him, why?" Clary asked

"No reason, he just looks like someone I used to know." Jocelyn answered shaking her head.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow mom." Clary said opening the door and hoping out.

Simon and Clary made their way towards the house. They could already hear the music thumping through the house. They stopped long enough to say hello to Jon who was leaning against his car smoking.

"Excuse me." Clary heard her mom's voice.

Clary and Simon turned back to see Clary's mother waving Jon over to her car.

"Oh. My. God. I really hope she's not going to lecture him about smoking." Clary moaned covering her eyes and dragging Simon through the doors and into the party.

"Yay! You made it!" Isabelle shouted running over on her high heels and hugging Clary and Simon.

"Wouldn't miss it." Clary answered smiling back.

Simon stood still and blushed hoping no one would notice. Isabelle grabbed two red cups off of the counter and handed one to Clary and the other to Simon before picking up one for herself and sipping on it.

"Are these alcoholic?" Simon asked taking a small sniff.

"Of course, that's why it's a sleepover party. No one is allowed to leave." Isabelle answered with a grin.

"Okay. I'm just going to find a bathroom." Simon answered. He took a small sip of his drink and sat it down before heading down the hall.

"I guess I'm watching his drink." Clary said with a sigh. She took a sip of her drink nearly gagging on it, but liking the warm feeling settling in her stomach.

"No one will spike it." Isabelle said with a grin and finished her drink.

"Hey Jon. Keys please." Isabelle said picking up a small lock box and unlocking it.

"Hey." Jon answered. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and dropped them in the box.

Isabelle locked the box back up and stuffed the key into her dress then handed Jon a drink.

"Thank you." He sent her a smile and continued into the party.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Isabelle said putting an arm around Clary while Clary took a bigger sip of her drink.

"Me too!" Clary answered back at a shout to be heard over the music as they got closer to the party.

"Um.. is he okay?" Clary asked looking over at Jace who was sitting on the arm of a couch swaying back and forth.

"Noo.. he's wasted" Isabelle answered with a giggle. Starting on the third drink that Clary saw her have.

Clary grinned into her cup and finished it in a gulp and stopped at the nearest table to grab a second cup.

"hey." Simon said walking over taking small sips out of his own cup.

"Heeey." Clary drawed out.

"Are you drunk Fray?" Simon asked with a grin.

"She only had one." Isabelle commented swaying on her heels.

"This is her first time drinking though." Simon said

"Oh.. then yes she's probably drunk, we don't mix weak drinks." Isabelle answered with a wink and stumbled away.

"Magnus! Come back!" Alec chased Magnus through the house into the living room.

Alec ran behind Magnus shirtless, while Magnus ran away swinging a shirt over his head. Clary leaned against Simon and giggled. Simon stumbled with the sudden weight and his drink. They both hit the floor laughing.

"look!" Simon pointed at Jace and Jon and Jordan.

Clary turned to see Jon with his head tilted back while Jace and Jordan poured drinks into his mouth. Clary burst out laughing and Simon joined in. Jon righted himself only to stumble and bump into the couch.

"Attention all!" Magnus yelled turning the music down.

The group of drunk party goers turned to look at Magnus.

"I kissed Alexander Lightwood!" Magnus yelled out

"Magnus!" Alec shouted.

"We know!" Jordan called out.

"We don't care!" Jace added.

"Turn up the music!" Jon shouted

Magnus tossed Alec's shirt into the air and turned up the music.

"They always do this." Maia explained stumbling over to Clary.

"Whaat?" Clary slurred looking up at Maia from the floor.

"Here you goo." Simon said handed Clary another drink and keeping one for himself.

"At every party Magnus takes his shirt then tries to announce that they kissed. If Alec catches him before he makes it to everyone then Magnus doesn't get to say anything. If Magnus makes it there before Alec get him then Magnus gets to say it." Maia explained downing her drink.

"It's a game, wee take beeets on weather or not Magnus will get to make his announcement." Isabelle added in a slur.

"Hey! Who the hell invited you?!" Jace yelled standing and swaying then stumbling his way to the front of the house.

Jon and Jordan stumbled behind Jace to meet Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's been a while, so I decided to write a bit more. I hope you like the story. Please R&R and of course Enjoy :D The story is going to get heavy soon. Please remember it is rated M for a reason, not just the cursing.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI

Chapter Four

Clary woke up with a groan. She rolled over in the bed. She shut her eyes as quickly as she had opened them. Her head was killing her and she felt like she might throw up. She only remember bits and pieces of the party. She remembered a short fight once Sebastian had shown up. Once the fight ended he was back to being friends with Jace and Jonathan again. It turns out the fight was over Jace sleeping with his cousin then ignoring her. It was a disappointing fact to learn.

"Oh good, you're up." Isabelle said coming into the room.

"My head hurts and I might be sick." Clary moaned back.

"It's called a hang over come on down stairs, brunch is ready." Isabelle replied with a grin.

"Brunch? What time is it?" Clary asked.

"It's about one in the afternoon." Isabelle replied holding the door open as they left the room headed for the kitchen.

"Where's Jace, and Jon?" She asked noticing Jace was not there, she added Jon too because he was also gone and she didn't want anyone to think she had a crush on Jace.

"They went home their dad called early this morning." Isabelle answered.

"Oh are they brothers?" Clary asked, she hadn't even realized.

"Sort of, Jon's dad was good friends with Jace's parents, When they died he took Jace in as his own." Isabelle answered quietly.

They came into the kitchen to a small buffet. Most of the group was already up and eating and talking about other plans. When Clary finished eating she called her mom to pick up her and Simon. As soon as she got home she dropped herself on her bed and went back to sleep.

Clary spent the rest of the weekend laying around and texting Simon. When Monday morning came she got dressed and sat in front of the house to wait on Simon.

"Ready to go?" Simon asked as he walked up.

"Mom wants to drive us today." Clary said standing up.

"Why?" Simon asked they walked all last week.

"I have no idea." Clary replied as her mom came out of the house.

They rode to school in silence. When they made it to the school. Clary and Simon hopped out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Clary's mom got out of the car with them.

"Uh.. what are you doing?" Clary asked.

"I just need to talk to one of the administrators." Jocelyn replied.

"Okay..." Clary trailed off and followed Simon into the school.

They followed the normal routine of getting their bags checked and heading to their homeroom. Usually Clary and Simon were one of the first few there, but today the seemed to be some of the last few. Clary noticed that the energy was a lot different than it normally was.

Clary's eyes immediately found Jace. Instead of pacing around the room like he normally did he was already seated at an empty desk. He had his head down on the desk. He wore a black long sleeved turtle neck and blue jeans. He didn't lift his head from the desk for the whole homeroom.

Clary also noticed Alec and Isabelle watching Jace. It seemed the whole homeroom was quieter than normal. When the first class finally started and everyone changed rooms the seat beside Jace was empty.

"Jace? Is Jon not coming today?" The teacher asked as she took roll.

"No, he's not feeling good. Dad should be calling him in soon." Jace replied without lifting his head.

The teacher didn't seem to mind Jace's lack of attention. She continued on with the lesson and Clary took notes sparing a glance at Jace every so often. When break came things got even odder. The groups broke up to play their morning games. Clary noticed Jace didn't join.

Clary watched Alec approach Jace and ask him something to which Jace shook his head. She managed to catch bits of the conversation.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me those are hickey's?" Alec demanded

"Lower your voice." Jace replied with an empty tone.

She couldn't watch most of the conversation. She only caught Jon's name and Jace's name and she got that Alec wanted Jace to do something to which he refused. She also noticed that Alec was refraining from touching Jace, he normally pushed him or shoved him and Jace would return the actions.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Clary noticed that Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus kept shooting Jace concerned glances, and she noticed that Jace avoided talking to anyone. When the final bell went off Clary met up with Simon and asked him if he noticed the weird behavior.

"He's probably just having a bad day, maybe some girl dumped him or something." Simon had answered.

He liked Jace okay as a person but he didn't like that Clary seemed to be watching him constantly as if no one else saw it. He used to have a crush on her, but once he started the new school he noticed his crush on Clary turn into a crush on Isabelle.

Clary didn't respond to Simon's comment. She walked along in silence lost in thought. Maybe Simon was right. Maybe Jace was having a bad day. Maybe he didn't get the girl he wanted. She'd learned at the party that he was a player. She hoped that's what the problem was, but it seemed much deeper than that.

"Mom! I'm home!" Clary called out walking into her house.

"How was school?" Jocelyn asked. It got weird after that.

"Did you talk to Jonathan today?" Jocelyn asked.

"No? He wasn't there today." Clary answered. Confused as to why it mattered if she talked to him or not.

"Oh." Jocelyn replied and left the room. Clary sighed in response and went to her room for a nap.


End file.
